¿Sabes lo que quieres?
by Sin-rumbo
Summary: Vamos, James, sólo tenemos diecisiete años. No es como si yo fuera el amor de tu vi..." "¿Y si lo fueras" "James... ¿Vas a tirar tu futuro por algo que podría no funcionar"
1. Storm

**Capítulo 1: Storm**

-¡Sshhhhh... ! ¡No hagas ruido!

-James, tienes 21 años. Tus padres no te van a decir nada por llegar tarde.

-No son mis padres de los que me escondo sino de Maguie.

James y Sirius volvían a la mansión de los Potter después de estar toda la noche fuera con los compañeros de la academia de aurores. Acababan de terminar los exámenes y dentro de una semana tendrían los resultados. El cielo se aclaraba en el horizonte por donde el sol asomaría en pocos segundos. Se encontraban agachados bajo uno de los grandes ventanales de la fachada principal de la casa. James miró su reloj.

-Son las seis menos cuarto. Dentro de quince minutos exactos, Maguie retirará los encantamientos que protegen la casa por la noche y saldrá a recoger flores al jardín. Dejará la puerta abierta y luego volverá a entrar. Eso nos da casi cinco minutos para colarnos dentro y subir a mi cuarto sin que nos vea.

-¿Y por qué no quitas tú los encantamientos protectores y entramos antes de que se levante?

-Porque se daría cuenta de que alguien ha deshecho los hechizos y ponerlos de nuevo nos llevaría más de diez minutos. Tiempo suficiente para que nos descubra y empiece de nuevo con uno de sus discursos favoritos sobre sentar la cabeza y abandonar la vida de juerguista irresponsable que llevo.

-Sólo es el ama de llaves...

-Sí, un ama de llaves que ha cuidado de mí desde que nací y que me conoce mejor que mi propia madre. Como se nota que ya no vives aquí. Ahora es mucho peor que antes. A propósito, ¿se puede saber por qué no te vas a tu casa?

-No todos tenemos cinco elfos domésticos a nuestro servicio recogiendo todo lo que destrozamos a muestro paso, ¿sabes? ¡A ti también te daría miedo dormir allí!

-¡SSHHH... ! ¡Baja la voz! Puede salir en cualquier momento...

-¡Vale, vale... ! Pero estaba pensando en algo. Si tan agobiante es como dices vivir aquí, ¿por qué no te mudas conmigo?

-¿Tal y como está tu apartamento? Tú lo que quieres es un criado que limpie tu porquería y los dos sabemos que yo tampoco soy precisamente ordenado. Además todavía no sé si me han aceptado en el cuerpo de aurores por lo que actualmente estoy en el paro. Eso quiere decir que no hay dinero para facturas. Mejor dicho, no hay dinero para nada.

-¿Y qué más da eso? James, por si no te has dado cuenta tu familia es... rica. Mira esta casa. ¡¿Qué digo casa! ¡Mansión! ¡Hay un plano cada dos pasillos para evitar perderse! Y por lo de la suciedad no te preocupes tus padres seguro que nos dejan un par de elfos...

-¡Aja! Al fin llegamos al meollo del asunto. Ya sabía yo que tú lo único que querías era alguien que te limpiara la casa... Olvídalo. Cuando reciba mi primer sueldo ya pensaré en vivir en _mi propia casa_. Ya he convivido demasiado tiempo contigo. ¡Mira en lo que me he convertido!

-En un juerguista irresponsable, ¿tal vez?

Pero esa no era la voz de Sirius. Los dos se dieron la vuelta poco a poco desde el ventanal por el que estaban mirando al interior de la casa. Sobre el camino de piedra que llevaba al jardín se encontraba una mujer ya entrada en años con el pelo casi blanco y gafas pequeñas y redondas en la punta de la nariz. En una mano llevaba unas tijeras de podar y con la otra se sujetaba el bajo del delantal que a modo de bolsa contenía un variado surtido de flores. En la cara, el ceño fruncido y una mirada inquisidora.

-¡Buenos días, Maguie! ¿También tú has salido a contemplar el amanecer-intentó James sin mucho éxito.

-¡James Harold Potter, entra en la casa ahora mismo, date una ducha y ven a verme antes de que me vaya porque esta vez me vas a oír!

-¿Te vas?

-Sí, tengo que ir a Londres. El Minis... ¿Qué estoy diciendo? ¡Eso no importa ahora! ¡Entra y lávate! ¡Y tú, Sirius, o te vas a tu casa o haces lo mismo que él pero YA!

-¡Señor, sí, Señor-dijeron los dos a la vez y subieron corriendo los escalones de la entrada.

-¡Es SEÑORAAA! –gritó tras ellos pero sus espaldas ya habían desaparecido a través de la puerta principal. Ahora que ya no podían verla, dejó escapar la sonrisa que estaba intentando ocultar desde que les vio agachados como dos chiquillos jugando al escondite.

-¡Sirius, sal ya del baño! Necesito lavarme los dientes. Si la jefa me huele el aliento tendremos que aguantar también la charla sobre los perjuicios del alcohol.

James aporreaba la puerta del baño de su habitación. Había más de veinte baños en la casa pero la experiencia le decía que, después de haber llegado casi a las seis de la mañana, si ensuciaban más de uno, Maguie no se limitaría a gritarles durante diez interminables minutos, les pondría a fregar todos y cada uno de los baños de la casa. Eso como mínimo.

-¡Ya está! –dijo Sirius al tiempo que salía del baño cerrando la puerta tras de sí-. Yo también me estaba lavando los dientes. No hace falta armar tanto escándalo. Por cierto, he usado tu cepillo.

James estaba a punto de explotar. Tenía una resaca horrible, Maguie no le dejaría dormir y, seguramente, le esperaba un día entero de trabajos forzados. Y Sirius, desde luego, no estaba siendo de mucha ayuda.

-¡¿Qué! –Sirius lo miraba sin comprender por qué de pronto parecía que su mejor amigo lo iba a asesinar-. El mío lo dejé en casa.

-¿Y si tenías planeado dormir aquí por qué no pensaste en traértelo?

-Esa es una pregunta estúpida, querido Prongs. ¿Desde cuándo pienso yo las cosas?

-Me rindo. Déjame pasar.

-Faltaría más, compañero. Yo te cierro la puerta.

Para cuando James salió del shock en el que había entrado al ver el baño, Sirius ya había cerrado e insonorizado la puerta con el hechizo más potente que conocía y aun así se pudo oír claramente la voz de James.

-¡¡¡¿QUÉ LE HAS HECHO A MI CUARTO DE BAÑO! ¡¡¡TÚ... TÚ... CRIMINAL SIN ESCRÚPULOS!

El desayuno ya estaba sobre la mesa cuando cruzaron el comedor para llegar a la cocina. Sirius se sentó en la silla que solía ocupar los domingos cuando les visitaba para comer y comenzó a servirse grandes cantidades de huevos revueltos. James no dijo nada porque Sirius se merecía lo que le iba a pasar en cuanto probara un bocado de aquella deliciosa comida. Lo que hizo fue seguir andando hasta la cocina donde encontró a Maguie llenando de agua un jarrón de cristal para después colocar las flores que había recogido anteriormente. James le sostuvo la puerta para que pasara al comedor donde dejó el adorno justo en el centro de la mesa.

-Ser amable no te librará de lo que tengo que decirte, James –dijo la anciana mientras daba los últimos retoques a las flores-. No obstante, gracias.

-De nada. Ya sé que he perdido tu confianza –dijo James en tono dramático- pero tú también deberías saber que no puedo negarle mi ayuda a una dama en apuros –y aquí es cuando lanza su sonrisa asesina y le derrite el corazón a quienquiera que sea su víctima-.

Esta vez le fue imposible a Maguie esconder la sonrisa pero paso desapercibida pues en esos momentos Sirius se levantó de golpe tirando su silla al suelo. Había escupido un trozo de bacon con gran dificultad y ahora se acariciaba la lengua compulsivamente mientras sus ojos registraban la mesa en busca de una jarra de agua.

-¡¡¡ABUA, ABUAAA... !

-¿Qué ha sido esta vez? –pregunto James curioso observando como Sirius corría alrededor de la mesa sin hacer el mínimo esfuerzo por acabar con su agonía-.

-Supuse que a alguno de los dos sería lo suficientemente "inocente"como para creer que os serviría el desayuno sin oponer resistencia. Les dije a los elfos que pusieran un pequeño hechizo...

-¿Y que hace exactamente este _pequeño hechizo_-insistió James mientras Sirius agarraba el jarrón, arrojaba las flores sobre la mesa y se bebía el agua de un trago- ¡Uuhhh... vas a pagar por eso, amigo!

-¿Estaba demasiado caliente para su gusto, Sr. Black-Maguie dijo esto con un tono excesivamente dulce y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que se tornó en una mueca severa en menos de una fracción de segundo- ¡Te lo tienes bien empleado! ¡Ahora llena ese jarrón de nuevo y coloca todo como estaba! ¡YA!

Llevaban casi una hora aguantando los mismos argumentos de siempre ("Ya eres mayorcito para andarte con estas tonterías... Deberías olvidarte de todas esas _amiguitas_ tuyas. Busca una buena chica y sienta la cabeza... Tu madre ya te ha dicho millones de veces que ya es hora de que la hagas abuela... blah, blah, blah...") cuando el reloj de la sala de invitados anunció que eran las siete. Maguie volvió de nuevo a la realidad, tenía que haberse marchado hace veinte minutos. Comenzó a andar de un lado para otro, entrando y saliendo de las habitaciones como un vendaval a la vez que les gritaba por encima del hombro que no se había levantado dos horas antes con idea de dejar todo listo sólo para que ellos llegaran y la hicieran perder el tiempo. De pronto se paró en seco, haciendo tropezar a James que la había estado siguiendo en su alterado recorrido por la casa (Sirius se había quedado dormido durante la charla sobre una de las sillas del comedor). Se dio la vuelta y sentenció:

-Haréis todas mis tareas ya que ha sido vuestra culpa que no las haya terminado y después os podréis acostar. Les diré a los elfos que no os ayuden y que no os dejen dormir hasta que se haya hecho todo lo de esta lista –dijo sacando un rollo de pergamino que, fácilmente, podía medir desplegado unos dos metros y medio-. Y tres palabras más: nada de magia. Ya seguiremos nuestra _conversación_ cuando regrese esta noche.

Dicho esto se dirigió a su habitación, se cubrió con una capa, se enfundo unos guantes y un gorro de lana, volvió a la entrada, le exigió a James que llamará al autobús noctámbulo y, cuando este llegó, subió, pagó, y se marchó lanzando una última mirada de advertencia.

La vieja ama de llaves de los Potter no era bruja, era squib. Por eso no podía llamar al autobús. No es que no pudiera hacer nada de magia. Tenía suficiente poder para llevar a cabo los hechizos necesarios para mantener una casa, cocinar, fregar,... en general, hechizos de escaso esfuerzo mágico. Además el padre de James había modificado los encantamientos de protección de la casa para que reaccionasen a la voz de la anciana por lo que podía activarlos y desactivarlos cuando quisiera. También gozaba de pleno poder sobre los elfos domésticos, a quienes dirigía en sus labores, y sobre James, por lo que había influido en su educación tanto como sus padres. James la quería como si fuera la abuela que perdió cuando tenía un año y que era la única familia (a parte de sus padres y Sirius) que le quedaba. Los Potter no eran una familia muy longeva que se diga. No por problemas de salud o nada parecido sino porque la tradición en la familia era convertirse en auror y esta no es la profesión más segura del mundo, por decirlo de alguna manera. El caso es que Maguie fue quien le vio salir su primer diente definitivo, quien sufrió sus primeros indicios de magia y quien le castigó sin ir a los Mundiales de Quidditch por haber inundado el sótano para que él y el resto de los merodeadores tuvieran una piscina (Algo bastante absurdo ya que los Potter tenían su propio lago con agua de manantial y tres pequeñas lagunas dentro de sus dominios).

James miró al autobús alejarse, lo cual no le llevó mucho tiempo dada la velocidad del vehículo, y después entró en la casa, cerró la puerta y se dispuso a despertar a Sirius.

-¡Arriba, pequeño holgazán! Es hora de trabajar.

Concretamente la lista de cosas por hacer medía dos metros y veintitrés centímetros y a mediodía no llevaban hecho ni la mitad. Los padres de James estaban de viaje, así que nadie podía rescatarlos de aquella tortura (Tampoco era probable que les retiraran el castigo de haber estado allí). Cerca de las cinco _convencieron_ a los elfos para que les dejaran comer algo y por _convencieron_ quiero decir _amenazaron._

Hacía rato que el sol se había puesto cuando terminaron todo y Maguie aún no había vuelto. Tampoco es que la echaran en falta.

-Habrá ido a ver a su sobrina que vive en Londres. Con suerte se quedará a dormir allí y pasaremos una noche tranquila sin discursos ni castigos.

Pero nadie le escuchaba. Sirius roncaba dulcemente (Dentro de lo dulce que puede ser el sonido de un tractor atrapado en el barro luchando por salir) desparramado sobre un sofá y James no tenía fuerzas para despertarlo cuando ni siquiera él tenía ganas de hablar. Entró en la cocina, se hizo un sándwich, se lo comió de un bocado y levitó a Sirius hasta una de las habitaciones del segundo piso. Cuando llegó a su habitación no se molestó siquiera en quitarse la ropa. Se tiró sobre la cama y se quedó dormido antes incluso de que su cabeza tocara la almohada.

James se levantó sobresaltado. "¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué lo había despertado?" Y entonces volvieron a golpear la puerta como si les fuera la vida en ello. "¡Ah, eso! Bueno, Maguie abrirá la puerta yo todavía puedo dormir otro poquito más", pensó James aliviado y volvió a recostarse. Pero entonces volvieron a llamar a la puerta y empezó a preguntarse por qué Maguie no abría. Y otra vez más, ahora tardaría siglos en volverse a dormir. "¿Por qué nadie abre esa maldita puerta?". _Porque, según parece, _dijo otra voz en su cabeza_, Maguie no va a hacerlo y estás loco si crees que un poco de ruido va a despertar a Sirius. Mejor te levantas y echas tú mismo al energúmeno que te ha despertado a las... _(Miró el reloj de la mesilla de noche)_... ¡¡¡DOS DE LA MAÑANA!_ Bien, ahora James estaba cabreado, MUY cabreado. Apenas había dormido tres horas y ahora tenía que ir a ver quien llamaba a su puerta a una hora tan irrespetuosa.

Abrió la puerta, preparado para asesinar a aquel que había osado interrumpir el sueño en el que ganaba los Mundiales, pero se quedó mudo ante lo que se encontró al hacerlo. Ante él estaba una mujer empapada, pues llovía a cántaros, con un bebé en brazos sobre el que se inclinaba para evitar que se mojara. Una cortina de pelo empapado y pelirrojo cubría la cara de aquella mujer que rondaría su misma edad y un corte enorme sangraba en uno de los brazos con los que sostenía a la criatura. Parecía exhausta y a punto de desmayarse. Extendió los brazos y James interpretó aquello como una petición para que tomara al niño. Lo recogió según se lo daba y nada más hacerlo la mujer cayó al suelo encharcado de la entrada.

James no se lo pensó dos veces. Corrió a la sala de invitados, dejó cuidadosamente al bebe sobre uno de los sillones y volvió a la entrada. La mujer seguía allí (Evidentemente), ajena a las gotas que no cesaban de caer sobre ella o al suelo frío y duro sobre el que yacía. Llevaba una especie de camisón blanco de tirantes que estaba empapado y se clareaba perfectamente. James la cogió en brazos al tiempo que el niño comenzaba a llorar, estaba helada.

-¿Qué pasa, Prongs?

Sirius bajaba las escaleras que daban al recibidor. Al ver la escena corrió a su lado y lo ayudó a llevar a la muchacha hasta la sala de invitados donde descubrió al causante del ruido que lo había despertado: ¿un bebé?.

-Esto hará muy feliz a tu madre pero tu padre te va a matar.

-¡Cállate, Sirius! Cierra la puerta, ¿quieres?

-Sí, amo.

Sirius fue a cerrar la puerta mientras James trataba de despertar a la desconocida... o tal vez no tan desconocida... Había algo en ella que le recordaba a alguien pero no conseguía... El niño seguía llorando así que, viendo que la mujer no parecía tener mucha intención de levantarse y calmarlo, se acerco al niño y, cogiéndolo como si fuera una bomba a punto de estallar, comenzó a pasearse por la habitación. Tal vez el movimiento lo calmara... o tal vez no. El bebé seguía llorando y la mujer había empezado a temblar débilmente.

-Tú sí que tienes buen gusto –dijo Sirius, que acababa de volver del recibidor, mientras le apartaba el pelo a la joven-. ¿No tomasteis precauciones?

-¡Sirius! No me estás ayudando, ¿sabes? Además, no es mío. ¡Ni siquiera sé quién es esta mujer!

-Tranquilo, amigo. Cálmate. ¿Qué necesitas?

-No es aconsejable realizar hechizos en menores de un año, ¿no, y este no parece tener más que unos meses, así que tendremos que secarle con toallas.

-Muy bien, toallas –con un movimiento de varita, Sirius conjuró dos toallas-. ¿Algo más?

-Sí –añadió mientras extendía una toalla sobre la mesita de café y, después de tumbar al bebé sobre ella, comenzaba a retirarle el pijamita que llevaba, ve a la habitación de mis padres y trae algo de ropa de mi madre...

-¿Alguna preferencia? Yo creo que el vestido negro le quedaría como un guante pero también...

-¡¿Quieres callarte y hacer lo que te digo antes de que se muera de una pulmonía! Una bata servirá.

Sirius volvió a abandonar la habitación y el niño se quedó callado. "¡Por fin!", pensó James aliviado.

-Te entiendo perfectamente. Si no tuviera 21 años yo también lloraría cada vez que le veo.

Le secó con la otra toalla que le había dado Sirius y conjuró una mantita en la que lo envolvió como un rollito de primavera. Después se sentó en el sillón más cercano al sofá donde habían dejado a la madre y lo acunó en sus brazos esperando que se durmiera mientras observaba de forma pensativa aquella cara tan familiar. La chica seguía temblando así que, sosteniendo el niño con un brazo y moviendo su varita con la otra, le aplicó un encantamiento calentador. El camisón, su pelo y su piel se secaron pero seguía teniendo la cara pálida y los labios morados. Entonces vio el corte del brazo de nuevo, sangrando sobre el blanco puro del camisón. Otro movimiento de su varita y la piel se unió de nuevo sin dejar más señal de que allí hubiera habido un corte que la mancha de sangre en sus ropas.

Hacía un par de minutos que el niño no se movía. James lo miró de nuevo. Se había quedado dormido, sonriendo. Dejó su varita para poder sostenerlo con ambas manos. Parecía tan relajado y feliz.

_**Lily**_

Lily se despertó lenta y confusamente. No había abierto los ojos pero sabía que no estaba en su casa... Comenzó a recordar los últimos acontecimientos de forma desordena pero cuando revivió la llegada al umbral de la casa donde trabajaba su tía todo se volvía borroso y no podía recordar más. "¿Dónde estoy ahora? ¿Y Emily?", se preguntó. Ya no hacía frío y el brazo ya no le dolía. Se tocó el lugar donde había estado la herida con la otra mano pero ya no había nada. Entonces abrió los ojos.

Estaba tumbada sobre un sofá en una habitación lujosamente amueblada. Frente a ella había una mesita de café con un par de tollas empapadas y el pijamita de Emily. Un poco más allá una chimenea donde las llamas bailaban y calentaban el aire. A sus pies, en un sillón a juego con el resto de la habitación estaba sentado un hombre joven. Tenía el pelo alborotado y negro como la noche y unas gafas cubrían sus ojos castaños. En sus brazos mecía a Emily de quien no apartaba la vista. Parecía preocupado.

Inconfundible. James Potter. "¿Me habrá reconocido? Imposible, ha pasado mucho tiempo", meditaba sin dejar de mirarle. En ese instante él levantó la vista y la miró a ella. Y ahora sí que la había reconocido. En un apartado rincón de su mente Lily confiaba en que no se habría olvidado de sus ojos. Y no se equivocaba.

Ahora estaba a salvo.

Se quedaron mirándose uno a otro durante un minuto o dos y entonces entró Sirius rompiendo el encanto.

-Aquí tienes –llevaba la bata de su madre sobre el hombro y con las manos sostenía una bandeja con tres tazas de té humeantes, un azucarero y una jarrita de leche.

-¡Vaya! –añadió al ver a Lily despierta-. ¡¡Buenos días, princesa!

Lily no dijo nada. Se limitó a incorporarse y a tomar la bata que Sirius le alcanzaba. Se la echó sobre los hombros y volvió a mirar a James.

-¿Me la devuelves? –dijo extendiendo los brazos hacia el bebé.

-Sí, claro –la depositó en sus brazos-. Está dormida. No sé por qué creí que era un niño.

-Es muy pequeña para diferenciarlo a simple vista pero... ¿No la has cambiado tú?

-Sí, pero no la he cambiado de pañal así que... tampoco me iba a poner a mirarlo.

-No quiero ser descortés ni nada parecido –intervino Sirius- pero creo que no es momento para discutir frivolidades. Más bien, deberíamos discutir quién eres, qué te ha pasado y por qué o cómo has llegado aquí.

-¡Sirius! –le reprendió James por la rudeza.

-¡¿Qué! No podemos ayudarla si no nos cuenta nada.

-Tiene razón –esta vez habló Lily-. No me he presentado porque pensé que me habías reconocido.

-¿Te conocemos? –preguntó Sirius esforzándose por recordarla.

-Es Lily –le informó James que había fijado su mirada en las llamas-. La sobrina de Maguie.

Lily apartó la vista de Emily y la dirigió hacia James. Después de todo sí la había reconocido aunque la forma en que dijo "La sobrina de Maguie" la ofendió un poco. Habían pasado casi tres años desde que se despidieron. Lo recordaba perfectamente. Ella estaba sentada sobre las escaleras que llevan fuera del castillo de Hogwarts, su baúl a un lado y su gata, Eurídice, adormilada sobre sus piernas...

-Te estás volviendo muy perezosa, Eurídice. Empiezo a creer que estás enferma...

-No le pasa nada fuera de lo normal pero dentro de un tiempo sí que estará agotada. Va a tener gatitos.

James había salido de la nada, es decir, de debajo de su capa de invisibilidad.

-Te dije que no vinieras. Ya nos despedimos anoche.

-Todavía no ha amanecido –dijo sentándose a su lado y acariciando a Eurídice con cautela, así que técnicamente todavía es de noche y mi tiempo todavía no se ha acabado.

-Pero ya no hay nada más que decir, James. Enseguida llegará mi carruaje y... no nos volveremos a ver. Esto no tiene sentido.

-Sólo quiero pasar todo el tiempo posible contigo.

-No. Lo que quieres es que cambie de idea y eso no va a ocurrir.

-Tu tía siempre dice que la carrera sólo termina cuando el caballo ganador cruza la línea de meta.

-¿No entiendes verdad?

James intentó protestar pero Lily lo interrumpió.

-Es que si lo comprendieras no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación otra vez. Pero si lo que quieres es que te lo repita lo haré. Es muy sencillo. Tu vas a entrar en la academia de Aurores lo que te dejará un tiempo libre de... vamos a ver... cero. Yo me marcho a investigar con el Profesor Russel y no volveré a pisar Inglaterra en dos años por lo menos. James, eres listo, no creo que sea necesario que te diga lo que eso significa. Los dos sabemos que no podemos mantener una relación por correspondencia. ¡Ni siquiera es una relación! ¡Apenas llevamos saliendo unas semanas!

-¡Ya lo sé pero... no puedo, no_ quiero _aceptarlo!

-Pero lo harás –dijo esto mirándole directamente a los ojos-. Vamos, James, sólo tenemos diecisiete años. No es como si yo fuera el amor de tu vi...

-¿Y si lo fueras?

-James...

Él la miraba con tanta seguridad que por un momento pensó que... ¡No! Por Merlín, no podía echarse atrás ahora.

-A mí también me duele pero dentro de un tiempo te habrás olvidado de mí. ¿Vas a tirar tu futuro por algo que podría no funcionar?

James se quedó callado y el carruaje de Lily se paró frente a ellos con la puerta abierta esperando a su pasajera.

-Eso es lo que _tú_ piensas, ¿no? Para ti es más importante irte a recorrer mundo con ese chiflado, más... más importante que yo. Pensé que sentíamos lo mismo.

Eso había sido un golpe bajo. Era precisamente lo que Lily temía que iba a pensar. Y no era así. Esta era una gran oportunidad, cierto, pero lo habría rechazado sin pensarlo de haber creído que lo suyo iba a funcionar... pero eso era imposible. No con un futuro Auror y Lily jamás le haría renunciar a sus sueños por ella. Ahora él creía que todo el tiempo que habían pasado juntos había sido una farsa... un juego. Aunque pensándolo bien,... mejor que lo creyera así.

-Si eso te va ayudar a olvidarme... Sí. Lo hemos pasado bien, James. Pero... ¿en serio creías que íbamos a casarnos, tener hijos y vivir felices para siempre?

Sabía que le estaba haciendo mucho daño pero si la odiaba tal vez la olvidara antes. A ella le costaría mucho más, en cambio. Ahora estaban los dos de pié frente al carruaje y James, paralizado, la miraba con los ojos brillantes y una profunda confusión pero ella sabía que acabaría por aceptarlo. Levitó el baúl hasta el interior del carruaje y con Eurídice en brazos subió el pequeño escalón, se sentó y cerró la puerta. No pudo evitar asomarse a la ventanilla y mirarle de nuevo... por última vez. Se le partió el alma al ver una lágrima cruzando su mejilla pero ya no había marcha atrás.

-Supongo que no volveremos a vernos así que... Adiós.

El carruaje se puso en marcha. Se sentó de nuevo en el asiento, subió las piernas y abrazándolas enterró la cabeza entre sus rodillas. Eurídice comenzó a frotarse contra ella, maullando... llorando con su dueña.

-¡¿Lily! –Sirius la sacó de su trance, aparentemente no habían pasado más que segundos. A Lily le había parecido una vida entera-. ¿De verdad eres tú? ¡Guau, sí que has cambiado! Pero, James, ¿no decías que no la conocías?

-Al principio no –estaba tomando una de las tazas de té de la bandeja. La echó dos cucharadas de azúcar, le dio un sorbo y continuó- pero sí me resultaba familiar. Luego abrió los ojos y... es la única chica que conozco que tiene ojos verdes.

-Por un momento creí que os habías olvidado de mí –dijo con una débil sonrisa.

-Bueno, eso era lo que _tú_ querías, ¿no?

Adiós, débil sonrisa. Hola, sentimiento de culpa.

Sirius, medio dormido como estaba, no notó el tono de reproche en la voz de James. Sí se dio cuenta en cambio de que algo no concordaba...

-Un momento. Nosotros creímos que estabas en Londres, con tu tía.

-¿Cómo? ¿Mi tía no está aquí? –el miedo se apoderó de cada uno de los gestos de Lily.

-Se fue esta mañana. Según parece la habían llamado del Ministerio para algo... no nos dijo mucho. Cuando vimos que no volvía pensamos que se habría quedado a dormir en tu casa.

-¡Nooo- le faltaba el aire al decir esto-.

Se levantó tan repentinamente que Emily, quien todavía estaba en sus brazos, se despertó y comenzó a llorar de nuevo. James estaba confundido por la reacción de Lily y Sirius mareado por los berridos de la niña. Lily miraba en todas direcciones al tiempo que hablaba para sí, pues el llanto de Emily no dejaba entender lo que decía. James se puso en pie también y la obligó a mirarle a los ojos poniendo sus manos en las mejillas de ella.

-¡Cálmate, Lily! ¿Qué pasa?

-Tengo que ir a buscarla. Cuida de Emily- dijo y empujó a la niña contra su pecho lo que obligó a James a soltarle la cara y agarrar al bebé.

-¡¿Pero que dices! ¿Por qué...?

-¡Está en peligro!¡¿De dónde crees que he huido!

Diciendo esto salió de nuevo a la entrada, James y la niña detrás de ella, y se desvaneció en el aire. El pop característico de las apariciones ni siquiera se oyó entre el ruido que producían la niña y la tormenta juntas. Lo que sí podía oír James eran los engranajes de su cerebro quejándose por el esfuerzo. Pero por fin cogieron el ritmo.

-¡Sirius!

-¡Estoy a tú lado! No hace falta que chilles.

-Toma , la niña.

Igual que había hecho Lily con él, se la puso en los brazos. Después, conjuró su capa y comprobó sus bolsillos.

-Haz algo para que se duerma. Yo voy a... me voy. En cuanto sepa algo me comunicaré contigo por el espejo.

Y también desapareció. Sirius cerró la puerta y no tuvo que hacer nada para dormir a la niña porque, con tanto trajín de un lado para otro, se había quedado frita.

-Eso está mejor.


	2. Loss

Capítulo 2: Loss 

A través de las cortinas se filtraba la luz de la luna. La tormenta se había tomado un descanso y el silencio empapaba cada rincón y cada aparato de la habitación. No había estado en muchos hospitales pero todos tenían el mismo olor y la misma angustia pintada en las paredes. Sin embargo, esta vez era distinto. Normalmente era él el que estaba tendido en la cama con algún hueso roto o una extremidad de más. Era extraño estar del otro lado, observar en vez de sentirse observado.

Ella dormía sobre su costado derecho de cara a la ventana, con una mano bajo la almohada y la otra sobre las sabanas. Así, a oscuras y dormida, siempre había ejercido un efecto hipnótico sobre él, algo que el tiempo y la distancia no habían podido cambiar. Años atrás ella se habría despertado privándole de su pasatiempo favorito pero eso no ocurriría ahora. Por fin podría mirarla todo lo que él quisiera. Los sanadores habían pasado apenas unos minutos antes para comprobar que estaba dormida. Le habían suministrado un combinado de sedantes con una poción para no soñar y aumentarían la dosis si no tenía efecto inmediato. Ante todo, Lily debía descansar. El resto podía esperar.

El resto. Menuda se le venía encima. Los agentes del Ministerio esperaban pacientemente un gesto de los sanadores que les indicara que podían proceder. Aunque Lily quisiera olvidarse de lo ocurrido y dejar pasar el tiempo hasta que pensar en ello no causara el más mínimo dolor, ellos no lo permitirían. Le harán preguntas y más preguntas y, cuando acaben, aún tendrá que enfrentarse a lo peor. Gente de la funeraria, familia, amigos... cada uno de ellos reanudará el interrogatorio donde lo dejó el anterior y James no podía culparles.

Él mismo se moría por saber qué había ocurrido. _¿Quién les atacó, ¿por qué, ¿dónde está el Profesor Russel,..._ Y así seguía una lista interminable de incógnitas pero James sólo tenía interés en una, ¿_quién es_ Emily o, mejor dicho, _¿es hija de Lily?_ Y, si es así, _¿quién_ demonios _es el padre?_ Sólo pensarlo le estaba volviendo loco. Quería levantarse de aquel incómodo sillón, andar el metro escaso que había hasta su cama y despertarla de aquel silencio para que acabara con aquélla tortura. Claro que... no serviría de nada. Lily no se despertaría y, aunque lo hiciera y respondiera a sus preguntas, algo le decía que sus repuestas no iban a aliviarlo de ninguna manera. Y aún así... tenía que intentarlo.

Apenas se había levantado un palmo cuando escuchó aquellas familiares palabras. _¡James Harold Potter! ¡¿Es qué no sabes pensar en nadie más que en ti mismo! ¡Siéntate ahí y espera calladito! ¡Qué paciencia, Dios mío! _Al momento perdió la fuerza en las piernas y cayó de nuevo en el sillón. Miró en todas direcciones y no vio nada. Pero si la había oído perfectamente, ¿dónde estaba? Maguie...

No. Maguie nada. Ella... ella ya no estaba. Ni aquí ni en ninguna parte. Y este nuevo pensamiento se hizo con el dominio en su cabeza y en su corazón. Y ya no pudo hacer otra cosa que llorar su pérdida. Llorar hasta que sus propias lágrimas lo sedaron a él también.

_**Lily**_

Empezaba ha cansarse de despertarse siempre en lugares extraños. Abría los ojos e inmediatamente se daba cuenta de que no estaba en su cama. A continuación intentaba levantarse pero el dolor se lo impedía y en este caso también unas correas. _¿Correas? ¡¿Pero qué...! _Y entonces, por segunda vez en poco tiempo, la marea de los acontecimientos pasados la arroyó con toda su fuerza.

**ooooooo**

Por fin se materializó ante ella la que había sido su casa los últimos seis meses. Cuando la había dejado llovía a cantaros y las amenazas de sus atacantes la perseguían mientras se descolgaba hasta la calle por una tubería. Ahora que se fijaba le parecía imposible que alguien bajara esa altura con un bebe en brazos. Si no fuera por la ventana rota del dormitorio, pensaría que se lo había imaginado todo.

En el edificio todo seguía igual. De hecho, desde la calle se podían ver todas las luces del tercero encendidas. Los Hansen daban una fiesta que, aparentemente, no había decaído todavía. Ahora entendía por qué nadie había acudido a ayudarles. Todo el edificio estaba invitado y, aunque ruidosos, los Hansen son muy considerados así que, sabiendo que ella y Robert no asistirían, pusieron un hechizo silenciador en el piso para no molestar a Emily. La única luz que quedaba encendida en el resto del edificio era la de su cuarto. _¡¡¡Robert!_

Esto la sacó de su parálisis. Corrió hasta el portal y no le hizo falta su varita porque la puerta ya estaba abierta. A escasos pasos de ella yacía el cuerpo sin vida de una mujer mayor. Lily no necesitaba dar la vuelta al cadáver para saber quién era. Ni siquiera pudo llegar hasta su tía. Nada más dar el primer paso su mundo se sumió en sombras y el suelo de desvaneció bajo sus pies.

**ooooooo**

_¿Así que eso es lo que ha ocurrido? ¿Me desmayé y me trajeron al hospital? ¿Pero quién me encontró?_

Sus ojos se posaron entonces en la persona que dormía a su lado. Espatarrado de cualquier forma en un sillón cercano, respiraba profundamente James Potter. Sus gafas colgaban de su mano izquierda, preparadas para caer al suelo en cualquier momento. Tenía entonces la cara despejada de obstáculos de forma que se notaba que había estado llorando.

En ese preciso instante, observando los regueros que marcaban su rostro, se dio cuenta de que ella también estaba llorando. Las lágrimas no habían dejado de brotar desde el momento en que su cerebro se puso al día. Intentó secarse los ojos con las sábanas pero fue inútil.

Atada a la cama de un hospital, llorando por la muerte de su tía... el único familiar vivo que la quería. ¿El único?... ¿vivo? No, ya no le quedaba nadie, _nadie vivo_. Entonces... _¿qué hago aquí?_, se preguntó, _no puedo seguir yo sola_. Quiso quitarse la vida. Tirarse por la ventana y acabar con todo. Incluso intentó levantarse pero las correas se lo impidieron de nuevo. Se sintió indefensa como un niño y la imagen de Emily se encendió en su mente.

_¿Cómo puedo pensar en irme ahora? ¿Qué será de Emily? Ella es la más inocente de todos. Se lo debo. Le debo una vida feliz. Sólo por eso debo quedarme y es lo que voy a hacer. No dejaré que..._

James,... ¡James!

Aquellas palabras salían de la capa de James. Él no contestó pero comenzó a moverse en su sillón. Alarmada, Lily cerró los ojos y comenzó a respirar lenta y pesadamente, dispuesta a hacerse la dormida.

¡¡¡JAMES! ¡JAAAAAAAAMES!

Ahora sí. Lily escuchó como James se sobresaltaba y revolvía en su capa.

_**James**_

¡¿Qué! ¿Qué? ¡¿Qué pasa! –dijo poniéndose las gafas torpemente.

Tenemos el sueño pesado, eh, pequeñín –respondieron desde el espejo que James sostenía en la mano.

Mira quién fue hablar, Sirius. ¡Y no me llames pequeñín!

Eh, relájate. Vas a despertar al dragón... y límpiate la cara, tío. Así no vas a ligar con ninguna enfermera.

Si lo del dragón va por Lily, no te preocupes –dijo frotándose los ojos-. Si no se ha despertado ya es que los somníferos han hecho efecto. ¿Qué ha pasado? Te dije que me comunicaría contigo.

¿Y lo has hecho?

Bueno, no. Me quedé dormido pero ¿qué pasa?

¿Que qué pasa? ¡Eso querría saber yo! Te fuiste detrás de ella y desde entonces no sé nada de ti, tío. Y ahora te llamo y estás en un hospital. San Mungo, deduzco. Me respondes con los ojos rojos y me dices que Lily está drogada hasta las cejas. ¡¿Qué coño pasa, Prongs!

Ni yo mismo lo sé bien. Me aparecí frente a su edificio y ella ya no estaba. Supuse que había subido a su piso pero cuando crucé el portal me la encontré tirada en el suelo. Al principio creí que estaba muerta pero sólo estaba inconsciente. Es normal que se desmayara. Había perdido mucha sangre. Todavía no sé cómo reunió fuerzas para llegar hasta allí.

¿Y Maguie? ¿No ibais a buscarla?

Ella... –las palabras se atascaron en su garganta.

¿Qué le pasa, James? ¿Está bien?

Ella también estaba tirada en el suelo, al pie de la escalera pero... ella sí que...

Las palabras no quisieron seguir saliendo de sus labios. La pena era demasiado grande, demasiado reciente,... demasiado todo. No obstante, no era necesario que terminara la frase.

James, tus padres están aquí. Dicen que van para allá. ¿Quieres que vaya yo también?

No. Alguien tiene que cuidar del bebé. Avisa a Remus. Ya debe estar recuperado de la última. Si pasa algo más me pondré en contacto, lo prometo.

Como quieras.

Y con estas dos palabras desapareció la imagen de Sirius para ser sustituida por el reflejo de James. Se observó detenidamente en el pequeño espejo. Bajo los ojos irritados e hinchados se adivinaban unas profundas ojeras y pequeñas perlas de sudor cubrían su frente. Al principio no se había dado cuenta pero hacía un calor inhumano en aquella habitación. Estaba sudando y lo raro es que, aun así, tenía un frío horrible.

Se quitó la capa y la dejó en el sillón. Después salió de la habitación y se dirigió al baño para refrescarse un poco. Cuando volvió se cruzó con lo sanadores.

Señor Potter, le estábamos buscando. ¿Por qué no nos avisó de que la Señorita Evans se había despertado? –le interrogó uno de ellos.

¿Cómo? Si estaba dormida cuando salí al baño y no he tardado más de un minuto en...

Pues según uno de nuestros dispositivos lleva despierta casi media hora. De todas formas ya está arreglado. Le hemos aumentado la dosis. Ahora descansará todo lo que necesita tanto si quiere como si no. Aun así, vigílela mejor esta vez.

De acuerdo.

Los sanadores se disponían a irse dando por terminada la conversación pero James los frenó.

Un momento. Si estaba despierta... ¿les ha dicho algo?

Estaba muy alterada así que no hemos querido preguntarle nada.

Entiendo.

Sin embargo, ella preguntó por usted y por eso le buscábamos.

¡¿Sí! –de pronto sentía un agradable calorcillo en el estómago- ¿Qué dijo?

Quería que le trajera a su niña, Emily, creo. ¿Es su hija?

La ilusión inicial se desvaneció dejando en su lugar un nudo. Las mismas dudas de antes lo asaltaron y otra vez se sentía como el rehén de un barco pirata, andando por la pasarela hacía el mar de la locura.

No... bueno, sí, quiero decir, no sé. Es la primera vez que la veo después de varios años sin saber nada de ella. Vino a mi casa con un bebé. Creo que se refiere a ella. La está cuidando un amigo.

En ese caso no la traiga todavía. No le conviene. Vamos a esperar a ver cómo evoluciona. Hasta luego.

Al tiempo que se despedía de ellos, aparecieron sus padres por el fondo del pasillo. Desde luego no habían perdido tiempo en cambiarse. Su padre llevaba una ridícula camisa floreada y su madre un sombrero mejicano. James no sabía si aquello seguía estando de moda en Cancún pero en un hospital de la lluviosa Inglaterra no pasaban, lo que se dice, desapercibidos.

¡Cariño, ¿estás bien! –su madre lo envolvió en sus brazos de modo que se le cayó el sombrero al suelo.

No tienes que disimular, canijo –dijo su padre agachándose a recoger el sombrero-, somos tus padres. Sirius nos lo ha contado todo. ¿Está en esta habitación?

Sí, pero no paséis. Ahora está dormida y no debe despertarse. Los sanadores ya me han echado la bronca una vez...

No te preocupes, cariño –dijo su madre entre sollozos-. Nosotros nos encargamos de todo ahora. Vuelve a casa y descansa.

Mamá yo no quie...

Se separó de él bruscamente y le empujó débilmente en dirección a la salida. Mientras tanto, no dejaba de llorar.

Vamos, Elizabeth, cálmate –dijo su padre mientras la abrazaba-. James, haz caso a tu madre. Ve a casa y, si no quieres dormir, por lo menos asegúrate de que Sirius no queme nada.

Grrrr... ¡Está bien! Toma. Este es el espejo que utilizo para comunicarme con Sirius. No tiene mucho misterio. Hasta tú puedes usarlo. Quiero saber cualquier cosa que pase...

Sí, sí, entendido, ahora vete. ¡Quién sabe lo que estará haciendo el loco de Sirius!

**ooo**

Al llegar a casa entró primero en la sala de invitados, adivinando que allí estarían Sirius y la niña. Los dos dormían ruidosamente sobre una butaca, la niña sobre su pecho chupándose un dedito y Sirius con la boca abierta dejando caer un hilillo de baba.

Conmovedor, ¿verdad? –dijo una voz conocida junto uno de los ventanales.

¡Remus! Pensé que no vendrías. Le dije a Sirius que te avisara pero no hacía falta que...

Que me molestara –dijo Remus apartando la vista del cielo por primera vez-. Ya, ya lo sé. Sirius me dijo lo mismo. En serio, son muchos años, mejor dicho, muchas lunas y no voy a dejarme dominar por ellas en tanto pueda evitarlo –diciendo esto se alejó de la ventana y se sentó en un sofá-. Vosotros deberíais saberlo. La luna llena fue ayer y hoy soy yo quien está al mando.

Ya pero tienes que descansar.

Esa es otra de sus formas para dominarme pero contra esta sí que puedo luchar.

Como quieras pero vas a caer enfermo, Moony.

¿Y tú no? ¿Te has mirado al espejo?

Pues ahora que lo dices, sí –ahora era James quien se sentaba a su lado.

Entonces habrás visto las pintas que llevas.

Creo que no eres el más indicado para hablar de apariencia –la indirecta iba acompañada de un alzamiento de cejas muy significativo.

No, no lo soy, James, pero en mi caso es normal. ¿Desde cuándo llevas sin dormir?

Touché. Había perdido esa batalla. Ganar a Remus en una discusión como aquella era casi tan improbable como ganarle a una partida de ajedrez mágico.

Desde esta noche -_¿colara?_, pensó James.

¿Y cuánto? –_no, no cuela_, se auto-respondió.

Tres horas.

¿Tres horas? No, eso no cuenta. ¿Desde cuándo?

Está bien. Fueron tres horas esta noche, antes de que llegara Lily, y cero ayer porque...

Porque saliste con Sirius y los de la academia. Ya, ahora recuerdo. Era por eso por lo que no podíais estar en esta transformación. ¡Menudos amigos!

Pero si dijiste...

Que no me importaba. Lo sé, era una pequeña broma. Venganza por haberte metido antes con mi "apariencia".

De verdad que lo siento, Remus. ¿No estuvo Peter contigo?

¿Y qué puede hacer una rata por un hombre lobo en luna llena? ¿Dejarse devorar? No, le dije que no viniera. Su madre ha estado enferma estos días. Mejor que se quedara con ella. Y por mí, en serio, no te preocupes. Sólo lamento no haber podido celebrar con vosotros. Era una noche importante.

¡Y saldremos a celebrar! Cuando me digan si me han aceptado y de esa, amigo Moony, no te libras.

¿Y vas a tener ganas? Con todo lo que está pasando... Estás sonriendo pero al viejo Moony no le engañas con una careta.

Contigo no se puede, ¿eh?

Se apagó entonces el gesto bromista de su cara.

Estás muy jodido, ¿verdad?

No sabes cuánto, Moony. Cuando se fue todo era una mierda. Eso ya lo sabes. Pensé que si algún día regresaba, entonces todo volvería a ser cómo antes pero... nada ha mejorado. Todo lo contrario. ¡Una hija! ¡Y todo este lío! ¡Y Ma...!

No era la primera vez que lloraba delante de Moony pero sí la primera que no le daba vergüenza. Es difícil llorar delante de alguien que sabes que tiene más motivos para llorar que tú y no sentirte ridículo. Sin embargo, esta vez se sentía a la altura y, aunque eso le ayudaba a desahogarse, no lo hacía menos doloroso.

Joder, Moony –Sirius se había despertado-. Por esto no quería que vinieras. ¿A qué le has salido con el rollito sensible?

¡Duérmete, Sirius! –dijo Remus arrojándole un cojín que éste paró con su brazo libre.

Reflejos de guardián. ¿Ves, Remus, ves lo que te perdiste por no entrar en el equipo? Y no acaba ahí. ¿Ves esto? –dijo señalando a Emily-. Las chicas caen rendidas en mis brazos. Mira y aprende, _cachorro_.

Es increíble la cantidad de chorradas que puedes soltar en un momento, _chucho_.

Chorradas o no, habían conseguido calmar a James. Por ellas y por la presencia de sus amigos, se sentía afortunado y agradecido. Y aquello valía más que mil horas de sueño.

Dejadlo ya, _cretinos_. Vayamos a dormir a camas decentes que esta casa tiene unas cuantas.

¿Cretinos? –dijo Sirius siguiéndolo al piso de arriba.

Prongs, amigo, me temo que has perdido tu toque –y con esto Remus cerraba la comitiva-. Reza para que sólo sea la falta de sueño.

**oooooooooooooooo**

**N. A.: **Con las reviews que me dejasteisno podía dejarlo colgado, ¿no? Aquí tenéis el 2º chapi. Es un poco más corto que el anterior y a lo mejor os parece que no ocurren muchas cosas pero todo a su tiempo. De todas formas el 3er capítulo no tardará tanto, creo. Si queréis que lo cuelgue prontito, tendréis que hacerme el favor de comentarme este nuevo capítulo. No estoy segura de si todo tiene sentido. Besos y gracias otra vez por vuestras reviews. Ah, y disculpad el que falten guiones, espacios, exclamaciones, etc... es que está imposible últimamente.


	3. Some Answers

Capítulo 3: Some Answers 

"Bien, Lily. Vamos a hacerte algunas pruebas m"

"¡¿Cómo! ¿Más pruebas aún? ¡Si apenas debe quedarme sangre en las venas!"

"Es necesario, Lily. En tus papeles de ingreso dice que tienes un bebé de apenas un mes, luego tu estado aún es"

"Mi estado no es _nada_. Estoy perfectamente."

"Pero... ¿no es tuyo el bebé?"

Lily dudó si darle o no esa información pero una oportuna interrupción le ahorró el problema. Concretamente, la interrupción provenía de dos agentes del Ministerio debidamente uniformados que entraron en ese momento por la puerta. Mientras uno de ellos discutía con los sanadores enseñando algún tipo de identificación o permiso (Lily no lo podía distinguir desde la cama), el otro se acercó a ella con gesto serio y decidido.

"¿Srta. Evans? Necesitamos algunas respuestas."

¿Respuestas? No. Aquí nadie obtendría respuestas hasta que no las obtuviera ella.

"Pues me temo, Sr. Agente-maleducado-que-no-respeta-a-los-convalecientes, que no estoy en condiciones de dárselas. Los sanadores me tienen prohibida toda actividad estresante. Someterme a un interrogatorio sería según ellos... contraproducente."

"Veo que no está dispuesta a colaborar. Muy bien. Tenemos otros métodos. Y respecto a los sanadores –se apartó para que viera cómo abandonaban la habitación-, no tienen autoridad para impedirnos hacer nuestro trabajo."

"¡¡Un momento!"

Cualquiera diría que el tiempo se había detenido. Los sanadores se giraron junto a la puerta, el agente que había discutido con ellos se detuvo a medio camino hacia la ventana y el "poli malo" que hablaba con ella la miraba expectante.

"Conozco mis derechos y no me intimidan sus amenazas. No obstante, como buena ciudadana que soy, hablaré con ustedes. Claro está que no pienso dejarme interrogar atada a una cama para que puedan hacer uso de esos _otros métodos_ que ha mencionado. Exijo que me quiten las correas."

Inmediatamente un sanador se adelantó a quitárselas pero nuestro agente favorito le cortó el paso.

"Si están ahí, será por algo, Srta. Evans. Nosotros somos _respetados_ agentes del Ministerio; no le haremos daño. Tal vez sea usted quien consista un peligro para nosotros."

"Como bien ha dicho, ustedes son agentes del Ministerio y estoy segura de que el dudoso entrenamiento que recibieron para llegar aquí les garantiza que podrán reducirme si me pongo violenta... ¿no?"

"La señorita no es peligrosa, agente", intervino el sanador a quien entorpecía el paso aquel aspirante a matón de discoteca. "Las correas eran para su propia seguridad. Ya le hemos explicado a su compañero que la paciente sufrió un shock traumático grave recientemente y temíamos que quisiera..."

Lily sospechaba que el sanador no quería hablar de suicidio en su presencia; para no darla ideas, tal vez. Era un poco tarde para eso. Aquella idea la invadió la noche anterior pero, tan pronto como llegó, se fue. Iba decir esto mismo pero otro sanador se le adelantó.

"_Sin embargo_, ya estamos más tranquilos. Íbamos a quitarle las correas justo cuando han entrado."

El agente no parecía muy convencido. De nuevo el sanador hizo ademán de quitarle las correas a Lily pero él no se quitaba de en medio.

"Rookwood...", su compañero le miraba fijamente y parecían comunicarse sin palabras.

Sorprendentemente, el tal Rookwood se hizo a un lado. Sin perder un segundo, el sanador comenzó a desatar a Lily y, mientras estaba en ello, le susurró:

"Cuidado con estos dos. Si necesitas ayuda, tira del cordón."

Terminó el trabajo y le acercó un cordón dorado que colgaba del cabecero de la cama. Los otros sanadores ya habían salido de la habitación y el otro agente sostenía la puerta para que él también se fuera. Cuando llegó al pasillo, cerró la puerta y se dirigió de nuevo a la ventana. Bajó las persianas y las graduó para que no pasara luz. Se ve que querían un ambiente íntimo.

**ooooooo**

No podía seguir escondiéndose. Dos semanas sin ver el sol, sin respirar aire fresco, sin mirar a otra persona que a sí misma en el espejo y sin escuchar otra voz que la de sus pensamientos. Bueno, en realidad, no era tan dramático. Lo cierto es que desayunaba, comía y cenaba con el Profesor Russel, digo, Robert. _Joder_, nunca se acostumbraría a llamarle así.

En fin, hacía dos semanas que se fue de Hogwarts. Se suponía que si se iba antes de acabar el curso, era porque nada podía retrasarse. Se había perdido la Ceremonia de Despedida para nada. Tenía pensado ir con Jam

"¡¡¡No!"

No sigas por ahí. Dos semanas de tortura psicológica eran más que suficientes pero si se quedaba un segundo más en esa habitación serían tres, cuatro, cinco... las suficientes para volverse loca del todo. Se lavó la cara con agua helada, cogió la llave de la habitación y bajó en busca de Tom, el dueño del Caldero Chorreante. Le encontró en la barra, cómo no, secando vasos con un trapo asqueroso.

"Tom, te dejó mi llave. Voy a salir a tomar el aire."

"Muy bien, bonita. El profesor me encargó que te dijera que empezaras a recoger. Parece que ya obtuvo los permisos pero que aún tenía que arreglar un asuntillo por lo que no podrá acompañarte en la comida."

A Lily se le iluminó el rostro al oír esto. Por fin se ponían en marcha. No veía el momento de empezar a trabajar en... bueno, en lo que fuera que iban trabajar. Investigar... aún no sabía qué exactamente pero de repente se sentía como una afamada arqueóloga frente a una "nueva" pirámide a explorar. El que el profesor la dejase otra vez tirada no podía compararse a esta sensación, así que se dirigió al Callejón Diagon flotando un palmo sobre el suelo sin siquiera despedirse de Tom.

Cuando bajó de su habitación, no era su intención entrar en el Londres mágico sino en el muggle. Podría encontrarse con alguien que la conociera y tendría que pasar por el horrible trance de explicar por qué no estaba dando la vuelta al mundo con el profesor. Después esa persona le contaría al resto que todavía no se había ido y, entonces, todos querrían verla antes de que se fuera de verdad. No es que no quisiera verlos una vez más. Lo que no quería por nada del mundo era volver a despedirse. En Hogwarts se había pasado una semana despidiéndose de gente y no había cosa que odiara más; no había cosa que le _doliera _más. No quería imaginarse qué pasaría si tuviera que despedirse otra vez de James. Puede que esta vez no lo consiguiera y entonces arruinaría las vidas de ambos.

Plof. Cayó de golpe al suelo y, aunque sólo fuera un palmo lo que distaba de él, a Lily le pareció una caída de cien metros. Al hacer contacto con el suelo perdió el equilibrio y tuvo que apoyarse en el arco que daba paso al callejón para no caerse. Se dio cuenta al fin de a dónde se dirigía y le entró el pánico. Había estado tan inmersa en sus fantasías que sin quererlo había abierto el pasadizo. Había estado a punto de cometer un gravísimo error.

¿A punto?

Ya estaba dando media vuelta para volver por donde había venido cuando le vio. Salía de una tienda cercana cargado de paquetes. Su madre iba delante de él, según parece, echándole la bronca por encima del hombro. Se giró para mirar a la cara a su hijo o, más bien, al paquete que cubría la cara de su hijo y con un sutil movimiento de varita las cajas desaparecieron. Le dijo un par de cosas más. Por la cara que James estaba poniendo, no debían ser palabras amables. Tomó, entonces, los paquetes reducidos de las manos de James y se marchó calle abajo.

Todo este tiempo Lily había estado paralizada mirando la escena y no reaccionó hasta que vio a James venir hacia ella. ¡¡Luz roja, luz roja! Comenzó a golpear los ladrillos para abrir otra vez el pasadizo pero descubrió que su puntería era pésima en momentos de crisis. James se acercaba y no le quedaba otra salida que... esconderse detrás de los cubos de basura. ¡Puaj!

Lo bueno de la situación era que James no la había visto y lo malo, que él también quería entrar en el pub. Abrió el pasadizo sin dificultad alguna y se perdió de vista cuando el muro se cerró tras de él. _No hay de qué preocuparse_, pensó,_ seguramente no vaya a quedarse en el bar; usará la chimenea y se irá a casa_. Lily contó lentamente hasta treinta y abrió el pasadizo de nuevo.

_No hay moros en la costa_. Satisfecha de su certera predicción, puso rumbo a donde pretendía ir desde un principio, Londres muggle. Definitivamente el destino no estaba de su parte aquel día porque otra vez encontraron sus ojos al objeto de su desesperación. James no había vuelto a casa, qué va. Se paseaba por la calle infestada de muggles que pasaban de largo el pub sin recaer en su existencia.

Un poltergueist debió poseer a Lily mientras estudiaba su forma de andar (sí, sí, le miraba el culo) porque comenzó a seguir sus pasos y a esquivar gente. De vez en cuando él se paraba a mirar algún escaparate y Lily se escondía detrás de la farola o árbol más cercano para que no la descubriera. Hay que admitir que Lily era delgada... pero no tanto. Era una escena bastante ridícula y cualquiera que la viera pensaría que estaba bajo tratamiento psiquiátrico, pero nadie se percató de ello; ni siquiera James.

Después de varios minutos andando, se decidió a entrar a una cafetería. Lily se las arregló para observarle desde fuera a través de la ventana, oculta tras un seto con forma de polo que crecía en un tiesto enorme. Sirius le estaba esperando sentado a una mesa y enseguida empezaron a hablar animadamente.

Aquellas semanas le habían parecido años y le sorprendió descubrir que no había olvidado ninguno de sus gestos. _¡Qué tonta eres, Lily! ¡No han sido más que dos semanas! ¡Ni siquiera tú puedes olvidar tan rápido!_ Lily era la personificación del despiste. Un momento tenía algo en la mano y al siguiente no sabía dónde lo había dejado. Por eso era tan estricta respecto al orden. Cualquier cosa fuera de su sitio habitual podía darla por perdida; al menos, durante un mes o dos. Y, sin embargo, allí estaba, recordando cada mueca, cada sonrisa, cada tick, cada mirada... Él era el único tesoro perdido conscientemente y el único que no dejaba de encontrar.

Una lágrima.

Se restregó el ojo con el puño pero tan pronto se secó una, brotó una nueva del otro. Se tapó la cara con ambas manos. Le ardía la piel y las lágrimas eran su único refresco. Con el primer sollozo se tapó la boca, mordiéndose con rabia la palma de la mano. Podía notar como se calmaba y como las lágrimas brotaban a intervalos cada vez más largos. La última cayó al suelo pintando un pequeño lunar. Fijó la mirada en la aquella mancha y en pocos segundos otra tomó su lugar. La nueva tenía un color más oscuro. Rojo como la sangre.

_¿Sangre?_ _¿Estoy llorando sangre?_ Se tocó las mejillas pero ya no seguía llorando. Entonces se miró las manos. Se había mordido tan fuerte que se había arrancado un trozo importante de piel y del corte salía ahora sangre a borbotones. Hay gente que se marea al ver sangre, Lily, en cambio, se quedó quieta, mirando fijamente mientras se desangraba. En esto, alguien la agarró con fuerza del hombro y le dio la vuelta.

"¡¿Qué haces aquí! ¿No has hecho ya bastante daño?"

Remus seguía agarrándola del hombro y si Lily no estuviera en su mundo la estaría haciendo mucho daño. Daba igual porque Lily ni sentía ni decía nada. Simplemente se cogía la mano y miraba su palma abierta. Esto hizo que Remus bajara la mirada y lo viera también.

"¡Por Merlín, Lily, ¿qué te has hecho! Ven aquí."

La agarró otra vez, ahora con más delicadeza, y la guió hasta un callejón desierto. Comprobó que nadie los había seguido y sacó su varita. Después recitó un encantamiento raro que Lily no hubiera reconocido aún estando en condiciones normales. La piel se unió al instante y Lily salió de su trance.

"Gracias."

"No me las des. Tampoco me digas cómo te has hecho eso. Ahórrate las explicaciones para James."

Diciendo esto, la arrastró hasta la calle haciendo caso omiso de sus súplicas. La gente que pasaba por su lado se les quedaba mirando y Remus comenzó a sentirse incómodo. ¡Cómo si no tuviera bastante con que le miraran raro en el mundo mágico! Se paró en seco justo en el mismo lugar donde la había encontrado.

"Deja de dar el espectáculo, ¿quieres? No me voy a tragar tu numerito de niña buena, Evans. Lo que le hiciste a James no tiene nombre. No hay insulto que pueda hacerte justicia ahora. Bueno, sí, _puta_."

Y para hacerle justicia a él, un tortazo en la mejilla izquierda con la palma abierta. El sonido hizo que varios transeúntes se volvieran pero ninguno tenía tiempo para detenerse. Empezó a llorar de nuevo pero esta vez del dolor de la mano porque le había golpeado con la del corte y todavía estaba reciente. Por suerte la herida no se abrió.

"Perdón", dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo y, después,... sólo silencio...

Lily esperaba que se fuera. Deseaba que se fuera. En lo que él entraba al café ella podría echar a correr antes de que James saliera a buscarla. Pero el único movimiento que hizo fue el de asomarse a la ventana tal y como lo había hecho ella antes de que él llegara. Algo había en la forma que miraba a sus amigos que la hizo hablar.

"Si de algo soy culpable, es de mentir... pero no mentí en lo que tú piensas... ni por lo que tu piensas"

Remus se dio la vuelta pero aún la miraba enfadado.

"Bien. Soy todo oídos."

"¿Ahora? ¿No has quedado con James?"

"Sirius está con él. Los demás ya no hacemos falta."

El tono con que lo dijo confirmó una sospecha que Lily tenía ya desde hace mucho tiempo. Iba a materializarla en palabras pero Remus la cogió _de nuevo_, esta vez de la mano, y la llevó calle abajo.

"¿Adónde vamos?"

"No, Evans. Aquí las preguntas las hago yo."

Al final de la calle giraron a la derecha y entraron en un parque. Pasaron la zona donde jugaban los niños con la arena y los bancos desde donde sus madres les vigilaban y hablaban entre ellas, el campo de fútbol donde jugaba un grupo de adolescentes y las mesas donde los abuelos jugaban a las cartas. Cuando Remus creyó que ya estaban lo suficientemente aislados, aminoró la marcha y sentó a Lily en un banco. Mientras, él seguía de pie, andando de un lado a otro como un lobo evaluando su presa.

"Dices que mentiste. Eso no es nuevo. También dices que estoy equivocado, que no mentiste en lo que yo creo. Bien ¿y qué es lo que yo creo?"

"Crees que mentí todo el tiempo que estuve con James, que sólo quería vivir una aventura y que cuando esa aventura amenazó con cambiar mi vida no me costó nada acabar con ella. En resumen, crees que entre James y mi futuro elegí mi futuro porque James nunca significó nada para mí."

"Qué lista", dijo sin admiración alguna. "Un análisis demasiado acertado para ser sólo una suposición. Yo opino que si te lo sabes tan bien no es por tu capacidad de observación sino porque es lo que realmente ha ocurrido, pero voy a seguirte el juego. Sí, _creo_ que mentiste cada vez que le dijiste a James que le querías pero se te olvida otra mentirijilla."

Lily respondió alzando las cejas. No tenía ni idea de a dónde quería llegar ahora.

"Es evidente, Lily. Estás aquí cuando todos te creíamos perdida por ahí con _tu profesor_. Dijiste que te ibas y no te has ido. ¿Te inventaste todo aquello para librarte antes de James y así, poder espiarle libremente todo este tiempo? ¿Ha sido tan divertido como esperabas verle sufrir por ti?"

"¡Por Merlín, Remus! ¡Qué mente más retorcida! El viaje se ha retrasado porque el Profesor Russel, no _mi _profesor, necesitaba unos permisos antes de salir. Si no he vuelto a Hogwarts entretanto es porque no sabíamos cuándo estaría todo listo. No merecía la pena regresar para estar sólo un par de días y después tener que volver a despedirme de todos."

"Créeme que después de como dejaste a James, hubieras tenido que despedirte de mucha menos gente."

Lily suspiró frustrada. Remus no se lo estaba poniendo nada fácil pero qué se suponía que iba a hacer uno de los mejores amigos de James.

"Tampoco he estado espiando a James. De hecho, llevo todo este tiempo encerrada en mi habitación del Caldero Chorreante por miedo a que alguien me reconociera y os dijera que sigo aquí."

"¿Miedo a enfrentarte a tus víctimas?"

"No. Miedo a no poder decir adiós."

"Conmovedor... pero no para mí. ¿Y que te ha hecho salir de tu madriguera?"

"Remus, te estás pasando."

"Yo decidiré cuando me paso. Contesta."

"Dos semanas contienen demasiadas horas para darle vueltas a la cabeza. No podía aguantar un minuto más."

"La culpa, es lo que tiene."

"¡No tienes ni idea, Remus!", gritó enfurecida. "James os ha tenido a vosotros pero yo he estado sola en mi habitación, sin nadie que me dijera que no es el fin del mundo."

"No me hagas reír", contestó Remus pero su tono le traicionaba. Comenzaba a dudar. Se había equivocado tantas veces ya...

"¿Quieres reírte? Bien. Voy a decirte algo que te hará feliz. ¿Te acuerdas de Leslie McKinnons? Cuando volvimos de vacaciones en sexto año y todos creían que James y yo estábamos juntos, ella se encerró conmigo en el baño del 2º piso. No me dejó salir hasta que dijo todo lo que pensaba de mí. Entre muchas otras cosas, dijo que era imposible que yo quisiera a James porque sólo era un lastre para él, que si de verdad lo quisiera le dejaría cuanto antes porque sin mí iba a estar mejor. Por aquel entonces, no le di importancia a sus palabras porque aquello era sólo un rumor y ella una estúpida celosa. Ni estaba con James, ni quería."

"En 7º todo cambió y no hace falta que te dé detalles. No me acordé de Leslie hasta justo después de los EXTASIS. Estaba acompañando a James a la lechucería para que enviara algo. Le pregunté qué era y comenzó a hablarme muy excitado de su futuro como auror. Íbamos a enviar su solicitud de ingreso a la Academia de Aurores. Me dijo que no me preocupara por estar separados, que si era necesario se escaparía por las noches para verme. Entonces comencé a oír a Leslie una y otra vez en mi cabeza. No podía dormir pensando que James estaba dispuesto a jugarse lo que más ilusión le hacía en este mundo sólo por pasar tiempo conmigo. No era justo."

"Comencé a plantearme el hacerme a un lado. Fue entonces cuando dejé de comer. Todos creíais que era por el estrés que me provocaba no tener aún los resultados de los exámenes pero, lo cierto, es que me sentía tremendamente culpable por no decidirme a dejarle, por ser egoísta y anteponer mi felicidad a la suya. Después pasamos nuestra primera noche juntos y no lo pude soportar más tiempo. Tomé mi decisión pero no sabía cómo... cortar. Cuando llegaron los resultados, el Profesor Russel me cogió aparte y me ofreció un empleo, un empleo que solucionaba muchos problemas. Sólo hacía falta que James fuera razonable y entendiera la situación. Los dos conocemos a James. Ser razonable no es una de sus virtudes."

"No sé cómo lo habrá pasado él desde entonces aunque me hago una idea viendo como lo he pasado yo. Y eso sólo hace que me sienta peor. Aún así, vosotros habéis estado a su lado. Seguramente le obligasteis a ir a la Ceremonia de Despedida e incluso le conseguiríais una pareja. Me juego el cuello a que habéis salido a celebrar el fin de curso y mientras vosotros comenzabais a disfrutar de las vacaciones yo he estado encerrada a cal y canto en una oscura habitación del Caldero. Sola. No te cortes. Puedes decir que yo me lo he buscado pero no harás que me sienta peor. Peor imposible."

"En realidad...", Remus se había quedado sin palabras. Se sentó junto a ella y dijo "No... (suspiro) no sé qué decir, Lily. Todo este asunto ha abierto más heridas de las que puedes imaginar. Digamos que ha sido el detonante definitivo y han salido a flote... _cosas_ que todos habíamos estado ignorando desde hace mucho tiempo. Creo que te culpaba a ti de todo. Siento haberte tratado así. Tú no tienes culpa de nada. Todo lo contrario."

"No, Remus. No me quites responsabilidad en todo esto. Yo ya lo he intentado. He repasado cien veces cada cosa que hice... y aunque no me arrepiento de nada... no puedo culparte por verme como la mala del cuento porque yo misma me siento así."

Otro silencio amenazaba con adueñarse de la conversación pero Remus fue más rápido.

"¿Sabes? Los Merodeadores tenemos un método infalible para acallar la culpa. ¿Tienes planes para comer?", dijo poniéndose en pie y ofreciéndole un brazo como invitación.

"Pues...", respondió entrelazando su brazo con el de él, " lo cierto es que me había hecho a la idea de comer sola hoy."

"Pues... me temo que, por mucho que disfrutes de esos momentos de intimidad, este amigo va a ocupar cada uno de ellos hasta que un océano se interponga en su camino."

"Pues... yo me temo que, entonces, gozaré poco de su compañía porque el Profesor Russel me ha mandado que recoja mis bártulos y nos marcharemos mañana por la mañana a más tardar."

Remus dejó inmediatamente de andar y se giró hacia ella.

"Entonces tenemos poco tiempo para enmendar las últimas semanas. Corramos."

Y corrieron hasta el restaurante más cercano donde llamaron a gritos al camarero. Éste, muy molesto, les tomó nota y se apresuró a la cocina para quejarse sin disimulo de los clientes recién llegados. No podían parar de reír y eso les dificultaba más aún la necesidad de recuperar aire. Otro camarero les trajo el agua que habían pedido y, tras vaciar dos vasos, Remus al fin pudo hablar.

"¿Y en qué consisten esas misteriosas investigaciones?"

**ooooooo**

"¿En qué consisten esas misteriosas investigaciones?"

"..."

"Señorita. Señorita, ¿en qué consisten...? ¿Srta. Evans? ¡Señori!"

"Aún no lo sé."

"¿Cómo que no lo sabe? ¡Eso es¡"

"¿Qué? Perdone. No le estaba escuchando. ¿Puede repetirme la última pregunta?"

"¡¿Será posi!"

"Cálmate, Rookwood. Le estábamos preguntando que en qué consistían exactamente sus investigaciones, Srta. Evans."

"Lo siento pero no puedo darles esa información."

"¡¡¿Cómo!". Rookwood estaba rojo de ira y su compañero parecía tener problemas para contenerle. Las persianas de la habitación seguían bajadas y la única luz provenía de un conjuro _Lumus_ dirigido a los ojos de Lily.

"Les recuerdo,_ caballeros_, que no soy sospechosa de ningún delito y no tengo porqué contestar a sus preguntas. Estoy colaborando de buena voluntad pero mi paciencia no es infinita. Doy por concluida esta entrevista."

Rookwood apretó los puños y resopló un par de veces. Finalmente, se giró a su compañero y dijo:

"¿Qué tenemos hasta ahora?"

Su compañero estaba sentado en el sillón para las visitas y sostenía un mini-rollo de pergamino donde escribía con una pluma diminuta.

"La noche de los hechos la Srta. Evans se encontraba acostando al bebé cuando unos intrusos irrumpieron en el salón donde se encontraba su pareja, el Profesor... ¿Russel? Sí. Éste la avisó de que huyera con el bebé. Usted rompió la ventana con una... silla y se descolgó hasta la calle. Se apareció en la casa donde trabajaba su tía y se desmayó debido a un corte que se hizo con el vidrio roto. Tan pronto se enteró de que su tía podía estar en su casa, dejó a la niña y salió en su busca. La encontró muerta en el descansillo y perdió el conocimiento. Hemos comprobado que hubo allanamiento pero no parece que robaran nada. También hemos buscado al profesor pero no ha dejado rastro alguno. El motivo del ataque parece ser espionaje. Desconocemos quienes fueron los intrusos pero sabemos que no es la primera vez que atacan. No se hizo denuncia pero ya habían intentado robar en su... ¿laboratorio? ¿despacho? bueno, el lugar donde llevan a cabo sus investigaciones que son... Hasta ahí. No hay más."

"Con eso no llegamos a ninguna parte", Rookwood hablaba para sí y decidió emprender otra táctica. "No sé si entiende que esta información es esencial para nuestra investigación. Cualquier dato que usted omita podría ser la pista que necesitamos para encontrar a sus atacantes."

"A quien tienen que encontrar es a Robert."

"Que si no la ha engañado y se escapado con la patente de lo que quiera que estuvieran desarrollando, seguramente esté muerto o en manos de los intrusos."

"Robert jamás haría eso y, desde luego, que no esta... (gulp) Esta vivo. Estoy segura."

"Entonces, está secuestrado y la única manera de llegar hasta él, señorita, es encontrando a sus raptores.

"..."

"¿Me va a decir ahora en qué consiste su dichoso proyecto?"

"..."

"Srta. Evans..."

"No, no puedo."

"¡¡Ya basta!", Rookwood la zarandeaba cogiéndola de los hombros y su compañero no se movió un centímetro para retenerle. "¡Me vas a decir ahora mismo todo lo que sabes o¡"

"¡Expelliarmus!"

Rookwood salió despedido tirando a Lily de la cama. Elizabeth Potter permanecía en la puerta, una mano en la varita y la otra todavía en el pomo. El agente que tomaba notas se puso en pie y sacó su varita diciendo:

"¡¿Cómo se atreve a arremeter contra un agente del Ministerio!"

"¿Y cómo se atreve un _agente del Ministerio_ a intimidar así a un testigo? Informaré a sus superiores."

"Sus amenazas no hacen más que empeorar su situación, señora. Le ordeno que baje su varita. Está arrestada."

"Me temo que no sabe con quién está hablando, agente. Soy Elizabeth Potter, Jefe del Departamento de Seguridad y Auror honorífico. Miembro de la Confederación Internacional de Magos y, lo más importante, la persona que va a hacer que pierdan sus puestos de trabajo si no se marchan inmediatamente de esta habitación."

No hizo falta más persuasión. Sólo con oír el nombre de la madre de James se dieron cuenta del lío en el que se habían metido y no dudaron en salir corriendo cuando se les dio la oportunidad. Una vez solas, Elizabeth corrió a levantar a Lily.

"Vamos, cariño. Haz un esfuerzo. Ya está. ¿Te has hecho daño? No pensé que tiraría de ti."

"No, no te preocupes. Estoy bien, sólo un poco mareada."

"¿Quieres que llame a los sanadores?"

"No, no. Si los llamas seguirán donde lo dejaron y no tengo ganas de que me saquen más sangre."

"¿Pero cómo pudieron dejarte sola con esos matones?"

"Traían un permiso o algo. No lo vi bien. Escucha, Liz. Estoy agotada. ¿Podrías mantener a los sanadores lejos de mí un par de horas? Quisiera dormir un poco."

"No hay problema, cariño, pero tendríamos que empezar a preparar el funeral de Maguie..."

Seguramente la Sra. Potter no quería entristecer a Lily pero lo había conseguido. Sólo de pensar en lo que le quedaba por hacer... Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente.

"Mira. Olvida lo que acabo de decir, ¿vale? Siento haberlo mencionado. Si quieres, Harold y yo nos ocupamos de todo. ¿Te parece bien?"

"Sí, mejor."

Elizabeth le dio un beso en la frente y comenzó andar hacia la puerta.

"Elizabeth, yo... os estoy muy agradecida."

"Y nosotros de que tú estés bien. Ahora descansa."

Cerró la puerta y la habitación quedó de nuevo en penumbra.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooo**

N.A.: ¿Y bien? Sé que me he retrasado. Lo siento. Intentaré que no vuelva a ocurrir. Espero haber aclarado algunas de vuestras dudas pero no me gustaría quitar toda la emoción ahora... así que confío en haber dejado algunos misterios sin resolver. Además he añadido un par de incógnitas más y un par de "guiños" a tramas futuras. También hay "premio" para quien me diga dónde habla Rowling de Rookwood y qué dice de él. Ah, y he cambiado el estilo porque parece que esta maravillosa página no acepta más que el formato inglés. Besitos y no seáis malos, dejadme reviews que no se tarda tanto.


End file.
